Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for visualizing correlated data in a computing environment, such as throughput and response time
Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is a model of service delivery for enabling convenient, on-demand network access to a shared pool of configurable computing resources that can be rapidly provisioned and released with minimal management effort or interaction with a provider of the service. For example, cloud computing allows a consumer to obtain data processing resources, such as networks, network bandwidth, servers, processing, memory, storage, applications, virtual machines, and services as a service on a temporary basis when needed. Examples of services include infrastructure as a service, platform as a service, storage as a service, software as a service, and business process as a service cloud services.
In a cloud computing environment, e.g., a platform-as-a-service (PaaS) cloud computing environment, there may be a number of different machine workloads at any given time. For example, some machines that are accessed continuously may have a high workload; some other machines may be accessed intermittently and have light workloads; and some other machines may be idle.
For various reasons, cloud service providers prefer to overcommit shared resources, such as memory, yet when memory is overcommitted, the machine workloads can degrade system performance. To address this, memory can be swapped, such as by adjusting swappiness. Such adjustments can have the effect of improving system performance.
The system operator could be aided by an accurate representation of throughout and response time of system resources in a computing environment when deciding whether to adjust the system with a memory swap, make another adjustment, or rely on a default setting. Such information could aid the decision making relating to tuning and improving system performance.